La niña Misteriosa y el nuevo Enemigo
by Master the Gambler
Summary: Undine: autora de este fic ¿Una misteriosa niña que aparece para ayudar a Sakura y sus amigos?¿Nuevo enemigo?, aventuas y romances entre S+S y T+E Dejen Reviews pliss ^_^
1. El Reencuentro de los Amigos

"Hola, no esta bien hecho pero lo intente." Con esas palabras comienza el saludo de la autora original de este gran fic. Este fic no me pertenece, sino a Undine, escritora de prestigio que por extrañas razones no puede inscribirse en ff.net para deleitaros con sus fics por eso a través mío y con su autorización. Este fue su primer fic y espero que este ansiosos de leerlo y la serie completa que ya será puesta en un apartado al calendario de "Cine en el barrio Digimon, presenta:".

Sin más preámbulos los introduzco al primer capítulo de:

**"****La niña Misteriosa y el nuevo Enemigo****"******

**Capitulo I: El reencuentro de los amigos ****  
  
**

Pasaron 5 años desde la batalla con Eriol. Sakura se a puesto muy fuerte al igual que Yue Kerberos. Tomoyo sigue al lado de su amiga Sakura, Eriol en Inglaterra y Shaoran en Hong Kong. Sakura vive con su hermano Touya y su padre Fugitaka (creo que se escribe así), pero en esta historia se relatara una misteriosa niña, nuevos enemigos, nuevas cartas y nuevas aventuras.   
  


  
AHORA EMPEZEMOS   
  
Sakura estaba dormida, y en su sueño aparece una sombra de una niña y detrás de esta 11 sombras mas, una de ellas tenia largas alas como las de Yue, y lo curioso es que había una insignia debajo de la niña parecía la de clow, es mas era la de clow combinada con otra clase de insignia.   
  
Entre sueños dos de ellos se dirige a Sakura.   
  
**Voz 1:** Ten cuidado   
**Sakura:** Cuidado? Porque? Quienes son?   
**Voz 2:** Pronto lo sabrás.   
**Sakura:** ¡Esperen!  
  
Ya en la realidad   
  
**Kero:** ¡Sakura!  
**Sakura:** Ah, no me asustes Kero.   
**Kero:** Es que me preocupaste. ¿Qué soñaste?  
**Sakura:** No lo recuerdo.  
**Kero:** ¿Qué? Bueno en fin. Por cierto se te hace tarde.  
**Sakura:** Ah!!!!!!! Porque no me lo dijiste antes.  
**Fugitaka:** Sakura, a comer.   
**Sakura:** Ya voy!!   
  
En la escuela   
  
**Sakura:** Buenos Días.  
**Tomoyo:** Buenos días Sakura, ¿Te enteraste?  
**Sakura:** eh ¿De qué cosa?   
**Tomoyo:** Hay cuatro alumnos nuevos. Y al parecer dos de ellos son dos personas que conocemos muy bien.   
**Sakura:** ¿Crees que sean...?   
**Tomoyo:** Puede ser.  
  
En eso llega el profesor   
  
**Prof.:** Buenos días alumnos. Yo seré su nueva profesora mi nombre es Yury Mizuno.  
**Prof.:** Como se abran enterado hay 4 nuevos alumnos; dos de ellos ya estudiaron con ustedes, y para los otros dos es primera vez que vienen a este país. ¡Pases!   
  


Efectivamente dos de ellos ya habían estudiado en esta sección. 

  
**Prof.:** Ellos son Lee Shaoran (es alto, cabello marrón igual los ojos). Hiraguisawa Eriol (alto, cabello y ojos azules). Y sus nuevas compañeras.

Ellas se parecían mucho la diferencia era el color de sus cabellos y ojos: La primera era del tamaño de Sakura, tenia ojos y cabello rojo claro y la otra tenia ojos y cabellos azules. 

**Prof.:** La primera se llamaba Sally y la segunda Uny Toriyama   
  
Ya en el descanso   
  
**Sakura:** Y ¿Qué haces aquí Eriol al igual que tú, Shaoran?  
**Eriol:** Bueno yo vine porque estoy investigando unas presencias que sentí en este lugar.   
**Tomoyo:** Ya veo, y tu Lee.  
**Shaoran:** Bueno mi Madre tenia un presentimiento y me mando aquí.  
**Sakura:** Ah, ¿Sólo eso?  
**Shaoran:** Bueno y otra cosa – se sonrojó.  
**Sakura:** ¿Ah sí? -igualmente se sonrojó.

  
Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron como decir el tiempo no cambia a las personas.   
  
No muy lejos de allí, en unos árboles.   
  
**Uny:** Mira allí esta Clow y un descendiente de este.  
**Sally:** Debemos tener cuidado de que nos descubran.  
**Chico:** Sakura se ha puesto muy fuerte, debemos ser precavidos.   
**Las Dos:** Estamos de acuerdo.   
**Chico:** Debemos actuar lo posible para que no se den cuenta.   
**Uny:** Estoy de acuerdo   
**Sally:** Cuidémonos.   
  
Mientras que en la parte de la universidad Touya estaba de los mas tranquilo cuando alguien se le encarama en la espalda resulto ser.   
  
**Touya:** ¿Qué haces aquí?   
**Nakuru:** Llegamos ayer en la noche. Te extrañe mucho.  
**Yukito:** Que de tiempo señorita Akisuki.   
**Nakuru:** Sí. 

  
De repente se les acerca dos chicos y los interrumpen.

  
**Chico:** Disculpe, somos nuevos, ¿Cómo se llaman?  
**Yukito:** Yo soy Yuki, pero me puedes decir Yukito, ella es Nakuru Akisuki y Touya Kinomoto. Y quienes son ustedes?   
**Chica:** Yo me llamo Wendy y él es...   
**Chico:** Soy Shey   
**Nakuru:** Es un nombre muy raro, ¿Eres acaso Francés?  
**Shey:** No, soy Chino   
**Touya:** / no me siento bien sospecho algo/   
**Wendy:** / OH no esta sospechando/ Bueno nos retiramos.  
**Yukito:** ¿Por qué?   
**Shey:** Sólo queríamos saludar.   
**Los dos:** Nos vemos.  
**Nakuru:** / se ve sospechoso lo consultare con Eriol/   
  
En la salida de la secundaria   
  
**Tomoyo:** ¿Propongo algo?  
**Sakura:** ¿Qué cosa?   
**Tomoyo:** Llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, ¿Por qué no nos reunimos mañana a las 10:00am en el parque pingüino y de allí nos vamos al festival del colegio?  
**Eriol:** Estoy de acuerdo.  
**Shaoran:** No es mala idea   
**Sakura:** Entonces nos vemos mañana. 

  
Todos se despidieron y no se dieron cuenta que había una sombra viéndolos en un árbol   
  


**Sombra:** Con que un festival será divertido. Le pediré permiso a mi AMA.  
  
  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y también a Undine que le arreglé un poco la estética del fic. No tengo mucho que decir, solo que sigan leyendo y que cualquier cosa sobre derechos de autor hablen conmigo.

            Por esta vez no haré publicidad innecesaria, solo diré: LEAAAAN MIS FIIIICS!!!!!!!!!  EN ESPECIAL "LA BESTIA QUE VIVE EN MI"!!!!

Muchas gracias por su review.

Se despide

Master, the Gambler

(Grax Undine)


	2. El enemigo

Hola, después de muchísimo tiempo sin siquiera haberme preocupado de este fic haré caso a lo prometido a la verdadera escritora de este fic. Si el fic tiene suficientes capítulos será continuado. Sino, se terminará inconcluso. Ahora los dejo con las palabras textuales de esta gran escritora:

**2- Capitulo. El enemigo.**

Después de haber acordado Sakura y sus amigos de ir mañana al parque pingüino  e ir al festival y la misteriosa sombra que los observaba desde un árbol Sakura regresa a su casa.

Sakura: ya llegue.

Fugitaka: que bien hija ve a cambiarte y bajas para cenar.

Sakura: si.

Kero: / no se tengo un mal presentimiento./ y como estaba pensando no se dio cuanta que Sakura lo llamaba.

Sakura: Kero!!!!!!!

Kero: que!! No me asustes as

Sakura: lo  siento y que pensabas

Kero: nada en especial

Después de la cena Sakura se acuesta a dormir pero en su sueño

Sakura: ustedes de nuevo. Que quieren?

Voz1: solo prevenirte

Sakura: prevenirme?

Voz2: así es solo prevenirme

Sakura: porque? Que cosa me va a pasar?

Voz1: algo muy malo se acerca y debes cuidarte mucho.

Voz2: lo dejamos en tus manos

Sakura: alto !!!! deténganse!!!!!!

Ya en la realidad

Kero: Sakura que ocurre?

Sakura: esas voces de nuevo

Kero: y que te decían?

Sakura: que tuviera cuidado

Kero: parece una advertencia

Sakura: y que algo muy malo va a pasar

Kero: mmm... mejor ve al colegio y yo me encargare de investigar así que no te preocupes.

Sakura: ok, Kero no me preocupare. Mejor me voy deben estar esperándome

Kero: quienes?

Sakura: Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran acordamos ir al festival del Colegio

Kero: me traes dulces

Sakura; ya lo se Kero.

En el parque pingüino

Sakura: Hola a todos

Tomoyo: no falta nadie 

Eriol: Nos vamos

Shaoran: vamonos  o llegaremos tarde

Todos: si

En el Festival

Sakura: que divertido ¿verdad Shaoran?

Shaoran: si.

Tomoyo: Vamos Eriol acompáñame

Eriol: eh si vamos

Sakura: me acompañas a mi Shaoran-sonrojada

Shaoran: claro

Y así pasaron todo el día en el festival hasta que...

Sakura: sintieron eso

Shaoran: yo lo sentí y esta...

Eriol: en el bosque. Vamos

Tomoyo: que bien metí la cámara que suerte tengo.jeje

En el bosque

Eriol: es aqu

Sakura; se siente muy fuerte y maligna

Shaoran: si

Tomoyo: que bien podré grabarlos en acción

Y de repente sopla un fuerte viento frió y de ella salió una voz diciendo

Voz: no esperaba que me encontraran

Shaoran: quien es?

Voz: Mi nombre es Dory y e venido a cumplir unas misiones muy importantes

Eriol: de que tratan?

Dory: de... espera, esa presencia me es familiar / no puede ser es el mago Clow/

Sakura: que ocurre? Cuales son tus misiones?

Dory: la primera es acabar con los intrusos como ustedes y la segunda... no puedo decirlo.

Eriol: y que vas a ser batallar

Dory:   mmm... no es mala idea. Y de repente lanza una bola de Fuego. Pero Sakura y Eriol actúan rápido

Sakura; llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien a aceptado tu misión. LIBERATE!!

Eriol: llave que guardas el `poder de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol quien a hecho un pacto contigo. LIBERATE!!

Dory: valla tienen más poder de los que imagine-lo dijo en voz baja-

 Tomoyo: no puedo perder esta toma.

Shaoran: estamos listos ¿y tu?

Dory: también. Y empieza atacar a Shaoran la cual por poco pierde el conocimiento. 

Sakura: estas bien Shaoran

Shaoran: si no te preocupes

Sakura: me las pagas. Estamos en el bosque así que usare a BOSQUE!!

Dory: no me puedes derrotar con esa carta, y tira otra bola de fuego provocando herir s Bosque.

Pero en un árbol no muy lejos de allí, se veía una sombra la misma que observaba a Sakura ayer.

Sombra: Ama déjeme ayudar a Bosque, esta herida

Voz2; sabes que no puedes

Voz1: déjala, esta bien puedes hacerlo.

Sombra: Enserio, gracias ama

Voz2: ama no será peligroso

Ama: ella sabe cuidarse cualquier cosa tu actúas

Voz2: si ama

Ama: ten cuidado Dryan

Dryan: lo que ordenes, tendré cuidado.

Continuamos en la batalla

Dory; jaja pobre carta, allá te va otra.

Sakura: no, escu...que? 

De repente una barrera se forma alrededor de la carta Bosque

Eriol: quien esta allí.

Dory; tú aquí. Que significa esto

Dryan; que de tiempo Dory no te veo desde hace 30 años. 

Dory: que haces aqu

Dryan: lastimaste a mi amiga y eso no te lo perdono

Dory: y que me vas hacer, atacarme con pétalos

Dryan: no exactamente, sabias que hay espíritus aqu

Dory: espíritus?

Sakura: es...pi...ri...tus...ah. Y pone detrás de Shaoran

Dryan: si espíritus, sabias que todo elemento que este relacionado con las plantas puedo controlarlas.

Dory: tú no puedes controlar espíritus.

Dryan: pero invades su territorio y eso les molesta

Dory: y que harás??

Dryan: esto. Y empieza a decir unas palabras: espíritus que habitan este bosque ayúdenme a combatir el intruso que los esta molestando. Vengan a mí y con su ayuda  los liberare de esta molestia. 

Dory es envuelta en una especie de campo y desaparece como si fuera trasladada a otra dimensión.

Sakura: desapareció???

Shaoran: quien eres tu?

Dryan: mi nombre es Dryan

Eriol: como conoces a la carta bosque

Dryan: es una larga historia. Adiós

Sakura: espera.

Eriol: se ve que hay un nuevo enemigo.

Tomoyo. Y que hay de esta chica la que se hace llamar Dryan

Eriol: no lo se, mejor lo investigo 

Sakura: pero se ve que no es mala

Shaoran: como lo sabes?

Sakura: porque si fuera mala no ayudaría a  Bosque no lo crees?

Shaoran: tienes razón mejor vamonos se nos hace tarde.

Todos: si

Lejos de all

Sally: Dryan se arriesgo no debió hacerlo

Uny: nuestra Ama le dio permiso  no podemos hacer nada

Chico: pero de todas formas hay que controlar nuestros impulsos

Chicas: si

Hola, este es el segundo capitulo, espero que lo lean y díganme que opinan quiero saber cualquier cosa: si tienen duda me lo preguntan yo con gusto lo respondo. El tercero capitulo tratara de la identidad de Uny y Sally.

            Bueno, volviendo conmigo, espero que les haya gustado. Lamento todos los inconvenientes en este fic.

Se despide vuestro amigo y vecino

Master, the Gambler

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


End file.
